Of the 2 Earths
by mystyfan
Summary: My First Fan fic, Involves my characters and Labyrynth, kind of a romance , you'll see though ;)) Please r and r!!!:)
1. Default Chapter

Hello :) I am totaly new to writting fanfics so be gentle hehehehe, this  
storry is a crossover between my story and Labyrynth. Its kindof a romance, but not my between  
my characters and that of Labyrynth, you will see once you read it ;) I do NOT own Labyrynth or any of   
its characters, but I DO own all my characters and such relating to my epic in progress "Epiphany". So please  
R and R and enjoy :)  
BTW I have no spell check and omitted some character discriptions so I can build on them as the story goes   
along ;))  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sabre gazed at the exterior of the Underground walls, gawking at massive structure and wondering why  
she ever took it upon her self to take this mission to see her cousin who lived in the castle at the center most  
part of the maze. The sky was dark with threatening looking storm clouds that were slowly crawling across the   
sky above the Labyrynth. The wind swirled violently causing the tiny bitting faeries to cling to stems of green ivy that   
stretched across the walls like veins of a giant living creature. Petals were torn off small , delicate flowers by the relentless wind.  
Sabre watched the pastel coloured petals waltz in the air with the whirling breezes. This sure is a very strange place , she lamented to herself.  
  
A storm was obviously brewing in the Underground this day. "Of all the days to go on some stupid visit!" Sabre grumbled.  
She drew her long blue velvet-like cloak up around her to sheild of the wind. She then heard a soft snorting; it was her her ebony and blind horse  
named "Jet". The horse impatiently stamped its hooves on the cobblestone ground, causing an eerie sound to filter through the dewy, balmy air.  
Sabre said some calming words to her mare with her mind and Jet replied in a throaty whinny, something only Sabre herself could fully understand.  
She then said out loud to Jet " I know girl, this place is rather strange isn't it? But it all seems so vagually familiar in some way!"   
  
You see, Sabre comes from a different planet then Earth. It is in the nearest galaxy to us though, and it is very similar to our Earth.  
It looks like our planet though, a deep blue, green, tan and white globe resting in the blackness of space, but when you come close to it you see  
the very huge difference. This planet has no need of an Underground to hide away the wonderous creatures that man forgot or in most cases, tries not to  
remember. This planet, called "Unis" by it inhabitants , is something rather magical, its an entire planet composed of most all Fanticy ever created. It has Faeries , elves and Dragmons   
(dragons in human forms). It is a place where mermaids dance with sea creatures and it is also a place of Darkness, and evil, which Sabre, the Princess of the Flight caste of Dragmon  
and the born Queen and savior of the Faeries has sworn herself to defeat the vile Evil which plagues the planent at the time. But that my friends, like they say in "The Neverending Story"  
Is another story to be told at another time".   
  
Sabre waited and waited for she had no idea what she was to do. Her advisor and personal friend Sveda had sent her here through the "Portal" ( a connector between their two worlds that only the Faes   
possess) to meet and re unite with her long distant cousin, the ruler of the Labyrynth.  
  
Meanwhile, a tall, dark figure stood in the centermost point of the Labyrynth, the castle to be exact. He paced back and forth and stared at a perfect crystal oblique and watched  
the young Fae Queen astride her horse. Finally he said aloud " What does it matter Jareth???!!, You already lost the one you Loved more than your own heart." With that he slumped down in his thrown and sighed a heavy, sadened moan,  
unaware that she was going to be the catalyst he so greatly needed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok :) heres the second chapter to my story, I develope the characters more  
here . Please R and R!!!!!!!! :) Again I dont own Labyrinth, but I do own my characters hehehe  
BTW I know the chapters are kind of short but please bear with me ;)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chap. 2 " And So it Begins"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir", a diminutive goblin whos name was Rupert nervously said, " Her highness is waiting for you at the gates , Your Magesty."  
Jareth smoothed down his charcoal grey silk vest and returned to his kingly composure and replied to the little creature and spoke with overly forced regality  
"I suppose we should make her travel light and easy and just transport her here to the castle don't you think so Rupert?"  
Before the goblin could even answer , Jareth threw up his hand an a small, crystal globe appeared out of the air and hovered  
above his hand. "Have her room prepared Rupert, and tidy up the dinning hall, we have a guest." suggested Jareth, "Right away sir!"   
Rupert replied , scurrying as fast as he could.  
  
Meanwhile at the gates, Sabre was growing tired and impatient herself. The skies were now black with storm clouds and it was starting to mist.  
Sabre then heard a slight, high pitched buzzing sound. She looked up and saw the oblique circling her and Jet, glidding back and forth in the air.  
It slowly dropped down to her eyesight, right in front of her face, and with no force of her own, like something else was guiding her, she touched the sphere.  
  
With a gentle touch of her finger the crystal dissapated, and a glittering cloud grew around Sabre and Jet. All of a sudden there was a great flash   
of light, and with that she found her self at the castle door. "Now this is getting weird !" Sabre exclamed so loud that the occupents within the castle heard  
her angry voice. Jet started to nervously trot around , whinnying and skipping around from side to side.   
Sabre re- assured the blind horse and dismounted, her thigh-high boots make an audible clicking sound when her feet hit the ground.  
  
She outstretched her hand to knock on the heavy entrance door but before she could, Rupert appeared and recited a welcoming that Jareth had wrote for him  
to say. "Dear cousin, your most gracious host bids you welcome to the Underground. We the citizens here also welcome you and hope that your stay is pleasent.", Rupert grumbled.  
Then, he looked up and saw her face and blushed tremendously from her ethreal beauty. Sabre giggled under her breath and spoke kindly words to Rupert as he welcomed her in the the castle   
and other goblins took Sabre's horse away to the Royal stables.  
  
While Sabre was being led away by some hand-maiden goblins to her room, Jareth stood in the dinning room , strutting about like a peacock. He had his wild blonde hair  
perfectly brushed and framed his mystical face perfectly, showing off two bright missmatched eyes. He was wearing a very regal and smart looking outfit, consisting of a black , victorian  
style waist coat, black skin-tight trousers, and underneath it all a scarlet red tunic shirt, opened at the top to reveal a odd-shaped pendant on his neclace.  
He stood at the head of the table, awaiting the girl he had never seen in his whole life but who he would owe his life two in the future.  
  
Meanwhile Sabre stood in her room in front of a vanity, admiring here attire. She straightened out her dress, a simple yet elegant baby blue velvet dress, and elbow high satin gloves .  
And on her neck she wore a neclace that was dearer to her then her own heart. It was a gift from Daemin, the one whom she had secretly loved for a long while now but  
dare not tell him because he still might be recouperating over his terrible break up with that evil , deceiving witch Ethrot. Sabre dispised that spiteful witch creature and hoped she would meet the same fate  
as Miguel, her ex lover, but as they say in the Neverending story, That is another tale to be told at another time.  
  
The neclace was also a symbol of the love for her country, it was had a polished silver pendent divided into four sections, one part had a ruby triangle, the other a diamond triange, the third a gold triangle and  
the final one had a simple fine blue crystal triangle. These were symbols of the four castes of Dragmon; fire , ice, flight and sea. She wore it with the upmost pride since he had given it two her before she left on her quest on her own planet.  
  
  
Suddenly, a diminutive little goblin came in slowly into her room. "Your highness, are you ready?" the goblin asked, "Yes I am , tell me though, is it true what they say about your king Jareth? Did he really lose a challenge to a human girl?" Sabre mused.  
The creature looked down the the floor and sighed, "Yes it is true ma'am, he challenged a young lady named Sarah to see if she could make it through the Labyrinth, she succeeded though."  
"And is it also true that he was in love with this young lady and never told her about his true feelings towards her?" Sabre asked. "Yes it is your highness, he hasn't been the same since the Earth girl left, he seems rather depressed." the goblin responded hesitantly.  
And with a eerly familiar reply, Sabre shook her head and whispered under her breath "Such a pitty."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
